pokemonaddictfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon 21-40
Spearow , known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon, is very small with rough plumage. It has the beak shape similar to that of raptors. Spearow has three-taloned, light pink feet. Its wings are short and a pinkish-red. It is noted for being frail, but it makes up for that with its "Mirror Move" ability. It eats insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with its wings, and plucking at them with its beak. Its wings aren't good for long distance travel or high flying, but it is able to fly at high speeds by flapping its wings very rapidly. It is very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. It serves to scare away predators and keep in touch with other Spearow, which usually is used to alert them of danger. Ash was attacked by a large flock of Spearow in Pokémon, I Choose You! after he hit one Spearow on the head with a rock to weaken it, because Pikachu refused to obey and battle. The flock of Spearow returned near the end of Ash's Kanto journey, with the leader now Fearow. http:// Fearow , known as the Beak Pokémon, is a bird Pokémon that evolves from Spearow at level 20. Fearow is a large cormorant-like bird with a vulture-like neck. It has a large, long pointed beak and a red crown-like line of spikes upon its head. It also bears huge wings. All characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked pre-evolved form Spearow. Fearow uses its great wings to catch air currents and effortlessly glide over large distances for as long as a day without having to land or rest. It flies high into the sky, and swoops down at its prey. By using a combination of its neck and beak, it has a large reach, allowing it to pluck bugs from the ground or easily pluck prey from soil or water as it swoops down. If it senses danger, it avoids it if possible. The Spearow who Ash attacked in the first episode evolved and was leading Spearow in a turf war against Pidgeys. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot to defeat it and stayed to protect them from any further harm the Fearow might inflict. In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, Fearow is the first Pokémon Ash catches after his injured Pikachu sent a Thundershock to protect its trainer. http:// Ekans , is known as the Snake Pokémon. The name Ekans is the word snake backwards. Ekans' Japanese name, Arbo, is a reversal by morae of the word boa. This reptilian Pokémon has a rattle at the tip of its tail, and is mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it are yellow. They swallow whole the eggs of small bird Pokémon, such as Pidgey or Spearow. Ekans are able to detach their jaws to swallow large prey whole, although this makes their bodies heavy. Its highly poisonous fangs make it a hazard in the wild as they slither through the grass and unexpectedly strike. Ekans also shares other characteristics as snakes, such as using its tongue to test the air for the presence of prey, and shedding its skin. In the anime, the most notable Ekans was owned by Jessie, who had received it for her birthday. For most of the original series, was her only Pokémon. It was extremely loyal to her and eventually evolved into an Arbok just to make her happy. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!, Ekans serves as a male character and one of the members of the Team Meanies, in which it was commanded by Gangar to eat all the berries Team Go-Getters collected. http:// Arbok , known as the Cobra Pokémon, are a larger and stronger form that Ekans take when they gain enough experience. In the main Pokémon game series, an Arbok is only acquired when an Ekans evolves. Its name is the word cobra spelled backwards and with k instead of c. Arbok is a reptilian with purple scales over most of its body. It has lost the rattle it had on its tail as an Ekans. Like a cobra, it can spread out its ribs into a hood. On its "hood", it has a design much like an angry face. The frightening patterns on its hood have been studied and six variations have been confirmed. Each design is native to a certain area. It has a nasty bite with deadly venom. Terrifically strong, it is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and constricting. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Rather vicious, Arbok are territorial. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body, then they lash out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it won't give up a chase after prey or an opponent, no matter how far, once it targets it prey. Along with Weezing, Arbok is often associated with Team Rocket because of its role in the anime. Jessie had an Arbok that she obtained as an Ekans. It was extremely loyal to her. It was her primary battling Pokémon until she set it free along with James's Weezing to protect a wild group of Ekans and Koffing. http:// Pikachu , known as the Mouse Pokémon, are a species of mouse-like, electric Pokémon and is the evolved form of Pichu. Given that Pikachu is a central character in the Pokémon anime, the figurehead of Pokémon Yellow, and the mascot and "face" of the Pokémon franchise in general, it is considered to be the most recognizable Pokémon. Pikachu attacks mainly with electricity discharged from its cheeks. It stores electricity there. This electricity is gathered when lightning strikes its tail, which acts as a sort of lightning rod. Pikachu have displayed some aspects of higher intelligence, such as group living (gathering to summon lightning storms) and cooking berries with electricity. Pikachu is playable in all of the Super Smash Bros. games. It is a very fast character with fairly powerful attacks, including Thunder, Skull Bash, and Volt Tackle which was introduced in Pokémon Emerald. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pikachu's Final Smash is Volt Tackle, where Pikachu turns into a blue ball of lightning, able to move freely across the screen damaging enemies that are touched. Pikachu's name derives from the Japanese onomatopoeia pika, for sparks or crackling electricity, and chu, for a mouse's squeak. http:// Raichu , known as the Mouse Pokémon, is a taller, potbellied form that Pikachu takes when a Thunder Stone is applied, causing its tail to grow long and black with a lightning bolt on the end and fur to turn orange. It also has a white underbelly, brown stripes on its back, and yellow cheeks; in contrast to Pikachu's red cheeks and Pichu's pink cheeks. Raichu can only learn moves in the Pikachu stage, so the only way to make Raichu learn more moves is by using a TM. Raichu can generate 100,000 volts of electricity, enough to knock out Pokémon several times its size, such as a Dragonite, as stated in the anime. Raichu's name is a portmanteau of the kanji 雷 rai, meaning thunder, or lightning bolt, and chū, which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It is probably derived from Raiju, a lightning-related shinto deity. http:// Sandshrew , known as the Mouse Pokémon, are a species of brick-skinned mouse-like Pokémon found in several regions throughout the Pokémon world. Despite its name, Sandshrew's appearance borrows more from the armadillo or the pangolin than from the shrew; its primary means of defense when threatened is to instantly curl up its body into a ball, leaving only its tough skin exposed. When it is rolled up like this, Sandshrew has the potential to withstand many attacks, as well as being dropped from a great height (also similar to hedgehogs). Sandshrew's natural environment is deep underground in arid, sandy locations with very little moisture, such as a desert. It chooses this habitat to keep its hide as dry and tough as possible, while the sand also provides it with good camouflage. In keeping with its physical characteristics, Sandshrew has high Defense in the video games, but low Speed. From Ruby and Sapphire onwards, it has the ability Sand Veil, which increases its evasion during a sandstorm. Sandshrew also appears in the spin-off game Pokémon Snap. A Sandshrew owned by A.J. is featured in the eighth anime episode, "The Path to the Pokémon League." It had many notable traits, such as the ability to withstand water and its knowledge of Fissure, which it used to dispatch Team Rocket. http:// Sandslash , known as the Mouse Pokémon, are a larger and stronger form that Sandshrew take when they gain enough experience to reach level 22. Generally they are a moderately large, bipedal hedgehog or pangolin-like creature with hard yellow skin, lengthy claws, and a back loaded with an assemblage of large brown spikes. These spikes are hardened sections of Sandslash’s hide that grow to form a natural self-defense when Sandslash curls into a ball. Each spike remains on Sandslash for one year, after which it falls off and a new spike grows in its place. Sandslash can be found in desert areas, particularly close to dry forests. Sandslash' spikes serve a number of purposes to help cope with its environment, such as providing shade to protect it from the sun and heatstroke or using them offensively to harm both predators and prey. It uses its claws to climb trees, cut up food and dig, the latter being an activity that can cause them to break if done too quickly. It cannot run very quickly, but it is very quick with its claws. http:// Nidoran♀ , known as the Poison Pin Pokémon, are a species of poisonous rabbit-like Pokémon found in the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions of the Pokémon world. Male Nidoran are classified as a separate species of Pokémon from the females due to differences in appearance between genders, such as the female being light blue and having smaller horns than the male. It should be noted that these were the first Pokémon to have known genders until the release of Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver, although they remain as separate species to this date. This Pokémon protects itself with its venomous barbs. A Female Nidoran birth is about 15 times more likely than a male one. However Nidoran♀ and Nidoran♂ cannot be bred together in the games, the same rule applies to their evolutions.(Containing the population, so multiple Nidoking do not go on a slurry of rampages.) http:// Nidorina , known as the Poison Pin Pokémon, are a larger and stronger form that Nidoran♀ take when they gain enough experience. In the main Pokémon game series, a Nidorina can be found as wild Pokémon in the Kanto and Johto regions of the Pokémon world, and it can also be acquired when a Nidoran♀ grows past experience level 16 and is evolved into a Nidorina. http:// Nidoqueen , known as the Drill Pokémon, are a fully grown and developed species of possum-like Pokémon. In the main Pokémon game series, a Nidoqueen can only be acquired when a Moon Stone item is applied to a Nidorina so that the creature is evolved into a Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen seem to be omnivores feeding on shrubs and fruit but they may snack on certain small Pokémon for protein. Also, Nidoqueen are much less aggressive than Nidoking and get along much better with others of their kind. Nidoqueen appears to be slightly weaker, but significantly more intelligent than Nidoking. http:// Nidoran♂ , known as the Poison Pin Pokémon, are a species of poisonous rabbit-like Pokémon found in the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions of the Pokémon world. Unlike most Pokémon, Female Nidoran are classified as a separate species from the males due to extreme differences in appearance between genders, such as the male having larger horns and completely different colors than the female. Male Nidoran are purple, and their horns secrete a powerful venom. The size of the horns determines the potency of the venom. Nidoran stiffens its large ears to sense danger. Male Nidoran are born far less frequently, and so the group will try to protect their future bull more so than an expendable cow. The name Nidoran♂ derives from Nido (二度, Nido?), the Japanese word for "two times" or "two degrees," indicating the differences between the genders of the species. Nīdoru (ニードル, Nīdoru?) is also the Japanized pronunciation of "needle", which Nidoran are covered in. "Ran" may derive from the Pacarana, a South American rodent. http:// Nidorino , known as the Poison Pin Pokémon, are a larger and stronger form that Nidoran♂ take when they gain enough experience. Nidorino look somewhat like a rhinoceros and a rabbit with needles and horns covering its body. Nidorino is more aggressive than Nidoran♂ and is quick to attack when it notices a threat; its large ears are always on the lookout. The diamond-hard horn on its head secretes a powerful venom and on impact with an enemy, poison leaks out. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up. Nidorino is the male counterpart of Nidorina. In the main Pokémon game series, a Nidorino can be found as wild Pokémon in the Kanto and Johto regions of the Pokémon world, and it can also be acquired when a Nidoran♂ grows past experience level 16 and is evolved into a Nidorino. It is also notable for being one of the first two Pokémon seen in the anime and in the intro to the game Pokémon Red. http:// Nidoking , known as the Drill Pokémon, are a fully grown and developed species of male possum-like Pokémon and the final stage in the Nidoran♂ evolutionary line. Its horn is hard enough to pierce a diamond and contains secreted venom, making it a powerful stabbing tool upon prey and Pokémon battle opponents. Nidoking have immense upper-body strength, being able to snap a telephone pole like a dry twig. It uses its tail to smash down its target, then constrict it to break its bones. Its thick tail packs enormously destructive power capable of felling a metal transmission tower. Once a Nidoking goes on a rampage, nothing can be done to stop it. There are far less Nidoking than Nidoqueen in the anime. They serve as leaders of herds, with multiple Nidoqueen mates. As several Pokémon seem to have been designed to resemble other aspects of Japanese pop culture and mythology, it is interesting to note that Nidoking bears a resemblance to Baragon, a monster that has appeared in the Godzilla movie series. In the main Pokémon game series, a Nidoking can only be acquired when a Moon Stone item is applied to a Nidorino so that the creature is evolved into a Nidoking. They are the masculine equivalent to Nidoqueen. Nidoking are more primal, fighting other Nidoking for such matters as territory or food (or a Nidoqueen, during mating season). http:// Clefairy , known as the Fairy Pokémon, are small, bipedal Pokémon. Popular as pets for their adorable features, Clefairy have short, pink fur, with a large brown patch on each of their two pointed ears. Between these ears is a large swirl of pink fur. They have two small eyes, no nose, and a small mouth with one tiny, protruding fang. They also have a patch of darker pink fur under each eye, which seems to resemble blushing cheeks and a curly tail. Clefairy can be seen playing in groups, on the night of a full moon, retreating to their group slumber when dawn arrives. These Pokémon are noted to be able to store moonlight in the wings on their backs, giving them the power to float in mid-air. There have been sightings of Clefairy, with their evolutionary forms Cleffa and Clefable, using spaceships, and the Moon Stones used to evolve Clefairy are also rumored to come from extraplanetary locations. Clefairy seem to be based on fairies, as they are magical, winged creatures, lending credit to their name. Also, their game call seems to make a sound similar to their Japanese name. Clefairy's biology is somewhat unclear. While they cannot truly fly with their wings, they do travel in a bouncy skipping walk, as if walking on the surface of the moon. When they wave their finger, it stimulates the blood and triggers their brain to perform random attacks from any other Pokèmon, which is the basis of their signature Metronome attack. Clefairy can also speak much like a human according to the manga and merchandise. A Clefairy is obtainable from a Poké Ball item in the non-''Pokémon''-exclusive video games Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros Melee. http:// Clefable , known as the Fairy Pokémon, is similar to Clefairy in appearance. It is larger than its pre-evolved form, with prominent ears and a pair of jagged wings on its back. Clefable inhabit remote mountainous areas and generally any environment that has sufficiently little ambient noise. Clefable’s hearing is extremely sensitive – it is said that it can discern the sound of a pin falling 1,100 yards (1,000 m) away, so it is averse to living in areas with sound pollution (compare with Whismur). Clefable are also extremely timid, and rarely seen in the wild. They avoid all contact with outsiders. Even sensing the presence of others in the area (which is fairly easy thanks to their prodigious hearing) will cause it to run and hide immediately. They will, however, come into the open on quiet, moonlit nights to take a stroll on a lake. Clefable’s wings are probably not fit for real flight, but they allow it to move in a skipping, bouncy manner as if it were walking on the moon’s surface. They can even walk across the water’s surface this way, so when it takes the aforementioned stroll on the lake, it literally takes a stroll on the lake. Clefable’s wings, its hovering walk, its timidity and elusiveness have led them to be categorized as a type of fairy in the Pokémon world. http:// Vulpix , known as the Fox Pokémon, is a fox-like creature with six curled tails, based on the Japanese fox spirit kitsune. Most commonly female, Vulpix are especially known for being beautiful. As Vulpix undergo Pokémon evolution, their red fur turns pale yellow and they grow three extra tails. Vulpix usually have a friendly, if not spoiled, temperament. Because of the flame in their bodies, when the temperature outside increases, they let flames out of their mouths to prevent their body temperature from getting too hot. In the wild, Vulpix will feign injury to escape from more powerful predators. During the first season of the Pokémon anime, Vulpix appears often as one of Brock's Pokémon. It was given to him by a girl named Susie who felt she could not take care of it well. Brock, who felt he was only 'babysitting', gives it back to Susie in the season four episode called "Beauty and the Breeder". Its Japanese name, Rokon is a portmanteau of six (六, roku) and kon (from kon kon, an onomatopoeic word describing the bark of a fox), or an alternate reading of the Japanese word for kitsune (狐, kitsune), meaning fox – in this case, the reading is ko (こ, ko?). Its English name may have been derived from the scientific name for a group of foxes, Vulpes. And the last section of its name resembling the word 'six', for its six tails. Vulpix will be a starter/partner in the sequel of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. http:// Ninetales , known as the Fox Pokémon, is a yellow nine-tailed fox, based on the kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit. Ninetales is highly intelligent and able to understand human speech, but also vengeful; Ninetales have been recorded as putting a 1,000 year curse on anyone who grabs one of their tails, which is a focus of the plot in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Mystery_Dungeon:_Blue_Rescue_Team_and_Red_Rescue_Team Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team]. They, along with Vulpix, have keen senses of smell, hearing, and sight. It can only be obtained by using a Fire Stone on a Vulpix. Its Japanese name Kyūkon comes from a combination of the Japanese number 9, kyu, and the sound of a barking fox. In the anime, Ash and the gang find an abandoned mansion and Brock is deceived by a Ninetales, whose master strongly resembles Brock. Since it has nine tails, the Pokémon's name is very commonly misspelled as "Ninetails." Even the Game Boy Color port of the Pokémon Trading Card game uses this misspelling. http:// Jigglypuff , known as the Balloon Pokémon, are characterized by putting their enemies to sleep by singing a lullaby. Before beginning to sing, they mesmerize the opponent with their soft, glowing eyes, and if they inflate themselves, they can sing for longer periods of time. They can easily adjust the wavelength of their voices to that of the brain waves of a sleeping being, allowing for their pleasing melody to put its audience to sleep. They sing without pausing to take a breath, so if the opponent is resistant to sleeping, they potentially run out of air. Aside from appearances in the main Pokémon series, Jigglypuff appears as a playable character in the three games of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._%28series%29 Super Smash Bros. series]. In Brawl, its final smash is growing huge for a moment, but then immediately shrinking back. Its moves involve floating multiple times in midair by utilizing its ability to inflate, pounding the enemy, and putting the enemy to sleep. In the Pokémon anime series, Jigglypuff is a recurring character who aspires to be a great singer after the inspiration of Ash Ketchum and company. Unfortunately for it, every potential audience falls asleep before the song finishes. Jigglypuff does not usually choose an appropriate time to sing and has been a hazard many times, causing Ash Ketchum and his companions to often find themselves running away from Jigglypuff. It keeps with it a black marker, its "microphone," and uses it to scribble on anyone who falls asleep while it's performing. Its desire to have someone listen to the entire song was finally satisfied when it encountered a Whismur, who was able to stay awake due to its Soundproof ability. Also, Jigglypuff's Japanese name, Purin, translates into "pudding". http:// Wigglytuff , known as the Balloon Pokémon, is a relatively large pink balloon-like Pokémon with a white underbelly, large blue baby-like eyes, a pair of large rabbit ears, and a twisty tuft of pink hair on its forehead. It evolves from Jigglypuff through a Moon Stone. In fact, it's remarkably similar to its pre-evolved form, Jigglypuff, except the ears have grown larger and it now maintains an "oval" shape. Wigglytuff's eyes are always covered by a thin layer of tears, so that if any dust gets into Wigglytuff’s eyes, it is quickly cried away. In the games, Wigglytuff's fur is described to be "sublime", so much so that if two of them come into close contact with each other, they are difficult to separate. Wigglytuff is the guildmaster of the guild in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and the Friend Area sales Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team. In both games, Wigglytuff has a somewhat childish attitude and seems to be obsessed with friendship. In "Explorers of Time/Darkness", Wigglytuff cries on more than one occasion, but has a fierce temper when riled; most characters in the game fear Wigglytuff for this reason.